elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tomato Fairy/Event 46: Volcano Witch-Hunt
The adventurers are staying at the tavern after exploring most of the areas entrusted to them by the king, they decided to speak with one of the patrons at the bar. Striking out in the distance, Calian, a small red-headed gnome, approached the tall soldier in a golden armor. "My dear sir, what are the likes of you doing at a place like this?" He mentioned over an employer ordering for him to assassinate a witch, but found the witch to be a tough opponent on his own. He will pay in advance for adventurers who agree to the task. The red-headed gnome, wondering why a witch would be in a volcano, looked at her party members. Samantha, a yellow, towering and tall dragonewt, nodded and approached the mercenary. "We agree to go for the task, for the sake of learning more over the environment. We will press for no questions, for professionalism." The golden knight nodded, instructing the party to meet at the Nga-Nga Magic Volcano. Then the soldier left, Calian biting her nails and shifting left and right. Tammy patted Calian's shoulder to calm her down, knowing that the previous dungeons scared the weak-willed gnome. "We have been requested to garner the Volcano's heart, so we might as well help people in exchange of scraping by." ---- As the party had fully explored the dungeon, floating up in the air to prevent falling into lava, they had noticed that there is a woman praying in a black robe in the deepest part of the volcano. Then, they decided to meet up with the man. Meeting up with the soldier clad in gold, our party approached him drenched in sweat. There is a soldier dispatched on a witch-hunt. "You came... In which case, let us begin the witch-hunt." a mercenary in the name of Beknoske, joined the party. There is a woman clad in a black robe. She seems to be muttering fervently and offering prayers. The woman sees the soldier in your company and begins to tremble. "Y...you! You came after me all the way here?!" "That's right, you damned witch! You'll pay for poisoning the mistress!" The woman, taken aback, had her eyes wide in shock and confusion. "...What are you talking about?! I would never do such a thing to that dear girl... There's no way to do such a thing!" "There's nothing more to say!" The man strikes the woman with his sword. In response, the woman took off her clothing and showed herself to be an Arch Mage. Calian started crying as she drew her blade over the Fire Drakes, the Summoner trying to form a contract with the witch to save her. However, the party, overpowering the witch by ten-folds, beat the Fire Drakes. The soldier drew its blades towards the witch as the summoner kept casting spells in vain. "Goddamnit, join us, woman!" In a few moments past, the witch's health had gone down and fell to the floor. "Curse you...The one to succeed the family...was...supposed to be my child. The ugly ex-wife!" She had whispered weakly, voice filled with venom as she passed away. "...You may know already, but it's an ugly...issue of succession...how ugly..." the soldier looked down sorrowfully as he had done his job as a mercenary, doing whatever it entrusted in exchange of things of value. "You have my thanks for your help. I owe you a reward." He hands the party a Crested Robe, then put the sheathe back on his sword. "Farewell." Category:Blog posts